Mind-Dweller Pseudodragon (3.5e Race)
Mind-Dweller Pseudodragon Summary::A Race of Pseudodragons with increased Telepathic ability. Personality As normal Pseudodragons, except evasive when asked about their telepathic abilties. Most Mind-Dweller Pseudodragons spend their days lazily floating around through forests, listening to the thoughts of adventurers who pass through. A sufficiently good creature to come through may convince the Mind-Dweller to come along as a cohort. Physical Description A Mind-Dweller pseudodragon has a body about 1 foot long, with a 2-foot tail. It stands only a 6-11 inches tall. It weighs about 7 pounds. It usually flies around, but is known to slink along the ground when trying to be stealthy. Relations A Mind-Dweller Pseudodragon will get along fine with any creatures of the good alignment. Alignment Alignment is usually Chaotic Good. Lands A temperate forest is ideal, but Mind-Dwellers can also survive comfortably in caves. Religion Most Mind-Dwellers don't practice religions, but none are outlawed among them. Language Mind-Dweller Pseudodragons do not speak, but they may comunicate telepathically with any creature that has a language. It may also vocalize animal noises, such as discomfort or contentment. Names Names are acquired by the colour and texture of scales at birth, though odd choices have been made before. Racial Traits * , : Due to spending so much time listening to the thoughts of others, a Mind-Dweller Pseudodragon knows how to make themselves likeable, and are confident in their dealings with most anyone. * Type::Dragon: It's a smaller cousin to the Dragon. * Size::Tiny: As a tiny creature, a Mind-Dweller Pseudodragon has -4 Strength, +4 Dex, and a +2 Size mod to AC. * Mind-Dweller Pseudodragon Base Land speed is 20 feet: Fly speed is 70 * Poison (Ex): Injury, Fortitude Negates. Initial damage sleep for 1 minute, secondary damage sleep for 1d3 hours. The save DC is Constitution-based and includes a +2 racial bonus. * Blindsense (Ex): A Mind-Dweller pseudodragon can locate creatures within 60 feet by nonvisual means (mostly hearing and scent, but also by noticing vibration and other environmental clues). Opponents the pseudodragon can’t actually see still have total concealment against the pseudodragon. * Telepathy (Su): A Mind-Dweller Pseudodragon can communicate telepathically with creatures that speak a language, provided they are within 100 feet. A Mind-Dweller Pseudodragon has an increased range on it's telepathy due to it's heritage. * Darkvision 60 ft. (Ex): A Mind-Dweller Pseudodragon can see in even total darkness up to 60 feet. Does not allow sight in magical darkness. * Immunity to sleep and paralysis (Ex): Self Explanatory. Due to it's posion, a Mind-Dweller cannot be put to sleep, and Draconic heritage prevents being paralyzed. * Low-light vision (Ex): A Mind-Dweller Pseudodragon can see twice as far as a human in dim illumination. * Spell resistance 19 (Su): Anyone wishing to affect the Mind-Dweller with a spell must make a DC 19 Caster Level Check, or the Mind-Dweller is unaffected. May be lowered as a standard action. * Automatic Languages: A Mind-Dweller Pseudodragon begins play being able to read Common and Draconic. It cannot speak, but may communicate through telepathy and animal noises. * Bonus Languages: Sylvan, Elven, Dwarven, Gnomish. * Favored Class: * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::2 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::3 Vital Statistics ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race